tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 10
* Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=28 |released=4th September - 17th September 2006 |previous=Series 9 |next=Series 11 }} The tenth series of Thomas & Friends was first broadcast in September 2006. There are twenty-eight episodes in this series and all were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes Songs :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right... |02-1 = HenryAndTheWishingTree64.png |02-2 = Favourite Place |02-3 = Ed Welch |02-4 = 13th September 2006 (UK) |02-5 = :Everybody needs to have their favourite place :Somewhere that they like to be... |03-1 = HisforHarold.jpg |03-2 = H is for Harold |03-3 = Ed Welch |03-4 = 7th September 2006 (UK) |03-5 = :'F' is for friendship, and flying and free. :'G' is for good, as good friends ought to be... |04-1 = SeeingtheSights26.png |04-2 = Navigation |04-3 = Ed Welch |04-4 = 11th September 2006 (UK) |04-5 = :When to stop and when to go :These are things you have to know... |05-1 = Thomas'DayOff6.jpg |05-2 = There's Always Something New |05-3 = Ed Welch |05-4 = 9th September 2006 (UK) |05-5 = :There's always somewhere new to go :And something new to see... |06-1 = CallingAllEngines!169.png |06-2 = Responsibility |06-3 = Ed Welch |06-4 = 17th September 2006 (UK) |06-5 = :What makes an engine happy? :What makes an engine sad?... |07-1 = ThomasGetsItRight19.jpg |07-2 = Strength |07-3 = Ed Welch |07-4 = 15th September 2006 (UK) |07-5 = :You've got to have strength, strength to make the wheels go round :Strength, strength to lift things off the ground... }} Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Troublesome Trucks * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * Mr. Percival * The Coaling Plant Manager * Some Workmen * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Photographer * Bill and Ben * Molly * Trevor * Bulgy * George * The Horrid Lorries * Butch * Big Mickey * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * The Lighthouse Keeper * Harold's Pilots * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * Bulstrode * Duck * Neville * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Terence * Caroline * Elizabeth * The Tailor * Donald and Douglas * BoCo * Father Christmas * Arthur * Dennis * Allicia Botti * Lord Callan * The Mayor of Sodor Characters Introduced * Rosie * Freddie * Rocky * Jeremy * "Dusty" Dave * The Admiral * Mrs. Percival * Alice Half Hour Format In the tenth series airing on Nick Jr. in the UK, PBS in the US and Treehouse in Canada, two tenth series episodes were paired along with a segment called "Sodor's Special Places" involving one of the locations on the Island of Sodor. In the US, they started adding the opening when Thomas' crew gets him ready for another days work and an ending when Thomas' crew cleans him after a days work in the PBS airings as it was used in the UK during the ninth series airings on Nick Jr. in 2005. Being Reliable * Follow that Flour * Learning Segment: Where is Henry's Coal? * Sodor's Special Places: Knapford Station (part 1) * Song: Doing it Right * Learning Segment: How Does Thomas Feel? * A Smooth Ride Connections * Thomas and the Jet Plane * Learning Segment: How are Thomas and Percy Different? *'Sodor's Special Places: Gordon's Hill' * Learning Segment: Who Can Take Them? * Learning Segment: What's Found Where? *Percy and the Funfair/Percy and the Carnival Clues * The Green Controller * Learning Segment: New Parts for James * Sodor's Special Places: Sodor Suspension Bridge and other Bridges * Learning Segment: Who Will Percy See? * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust? - Emily * Duncan Drops a Clanger Friendship * Thomas' Tricky Tree * Learning Segment: Help From your Friends * Sodor's Special Places: Farmer McColl's Farm * Song: H is for Harold * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine: Edward * Toby's Afternoon Off Special Days * It's Good to Be Gordon * Learning Segment: Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? * Sodor's Special Places: The High Hills (Part 1) * Learning Segment: Which Outfit for which Occasion? * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Jeremy * Seeing the Sights Old and New * Fearless Freddie * Song: There's Always Something New * Sodor's Special Places: The Quarry * Learning Segment: Toby's New Shed * Toby's New Shed Imagination * Big Strong Henry * Learning Segment: Percy's Story * Sodor's Special Places: The Seaside * Learning Segment: Mavis as a Steam Engine * Learning Segment: Which Friend is in Which Shed? * Sticky Toffee Thomas/Sticky Taffy Thomas Navigation * Which Way Now? * Song: Navigation * Learning Segment: Which Track for Henry? * Sodor's Special Places: Tidmouth Sheds (Part 1) * Learning Segment: Over the Bridge * Thomas and the Shooting Star Big and Small * Edward Strikes Out * Learning Segment: Right Sized Engine for the Job * Sodor's Special Places: Tidmouth Sheds (Part 2) * Learning Segment: Emily Huffs Out of the Station * Learning Segment: Which Engine Should go to Which Building? * Topped Off Thomas Favourite Places * Wharf and Peace * Learning Segment: Toby's Favourite Place * Song: Favourite Places * Sodor's Special Places: The High Hills (Part 2) * Learning Segment: Emily's Favourite Place * Thomas' Frosty Friend The Way I See It * Emily and the Special Coaches/Emily and the Special Cars * Learning Segment: Diesels and Steamers * Sodor's Special Places: Knapford Station (part 2) * Learning Segment: What is Henry Thinking of? * Learning Segment: What Does Harold See? * Thomas and the Colours/Thomas and the Colors Strength * Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Learning Segment: Which Load for Rosie? * Song: Strength * Sodor's Special Places: The Coaling Plant * Learning Segment: Clever Percy * Duncan's Bluff Discovery * Missing Trucks/Missing Cars * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Percy * Learning Segment: Up and Down the Hill * Sodor's Special Places: Brendam Docks (Part 1) * Learning Segment: Percy's Treasure * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Toby * Thomas and the Treasure Feelings * James the Second Best * Learning Segment: Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? * Song: Responsibility * Sodor's Special Places: Brendam Docks (Part 2) * Learning Segment: Happy or Sad? * Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Trivia * This series, along with the twentieth are the only series to have twenty-eight episodes, which makes them the longest series in the show's history. Additionally, the tenth series was the first to deviate from the standard twenty-six episodes per series. * Thomas appears in twenty-seven of the twenty-eight episodes in this series, more than any other series in episodes produced by HiT Entertainment and the whole model series. * This is the last series of a few things: ** The last series filmed in 576i standard definition and on DigiBeta. ** Jocelyn Stevenson's last series as executive producer. ** The last series to have episodes written by Marc Seal and James Mason. ** The last series shown in fullscreen (4:3) in France. ** The last series to feature Thomas' tired face. ** The last series to have the new series theme in the Intro. ** The last series to feature the old version of Hit Entertainment at the end of the episodes. ** The last series to feature the small scale model of a narrow gauge engine. * In the first airing of this series on the international channel, JimJam TV, only twenty-six episodes aired. * This series was the first of several things: ** The first series in which 'Arry and Bert do not appear since their introduction in the fifth series, although they do appear in music videos from this series. ** The first series to feature Spencer in his silver livery. ** Sharon Miller's first series as Additional Material Written. ** The first series to have episodes written by Wayne Jackman. ** The first series not to have any of its episodes released on VHS in the US. ** The first series since the sixth series where Annie and Clarabel appear, but do not speak. ** The first series narrated by Alexandru Rusu in Romania since the seventh series. * This series marks the return of Sir Handel since his debut in the fourth series and the Chinese Dragon since its debut in the third series. Duck also made a brief appearance in a music video. * This is the only series for two things: ** The only series which Simon Nicholson wrote episodes for since the sixth series. ** The only series to feature Thomas' unused outraged face mask from Series 3. * Most of the recent broadcasts on Nick Jr. have episodes or interactive segments either out of sync or with crossed over audio. * According to Abi Grant's website, Bulstrode was originally intended to have a large scale model built for the wharf set. Due to budget constraints, however, this never happened. * A large-scale model of James was built for when he interacts with the Narrow Gauge Engines. * The US dubs of the following episodes have currently only been shown on television and have yet to appear on home video in North America: ** Thomas and the Jet Plane ** Duncan Drops a Clanger ** It's Good to be Gordon ** Fearless Freddie ** Toby's New Shed ** Sticky Taffy Thomas ** Which Way Now? ** Thomas and the Shooting Star ** Topped Off Thomas ** Wharf and Peace ** Emily and the Special Cars ** James the Second Best * Apart from Strength and There's Always Something New, most songs made during this series have currently only been shown on television in the US and have yet to appear on home video in North America: ** Doing It Right ** Favorite Place ** H is for Harold ** Navigation ** Responsibility * Both the eighth and ninth series aired on Channel 5's Milkshake! block after this season. de:Staffel 10 es:Temporada 10 he:העונה העשירית hu:10. évad ja:第10シーズン pl:Seria 10 ru:Сезон 10 zh:第10季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series